24fandomcom-20200223-history
Ravindran
n |died = : 11:21pm Shot by Jai Singh Rathod |status = Deceased |actor = Kishore Kadam |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Ravindran was the chief of the LTFE, and one of the masterminds of the revenge plot during . Ten years before Day 1, the LTFE were causing tensions in so the n government sent a task force to stop them. The LTFE brutally killed everyone who was sent, so in response Operation Trishul was undertaken to take out Ravindran. However, Ravindran underwent plastic surgery, and the operation only succeeded in killing his body double. However, during the operation Ravindran's wife and son Surya were killed, and Ravindran was arrested. He was imprisoned along with lieutenant Aravind Bala Muruga and used the alias Surya Sankaran. The LTFE responded by killing Pratap Singhania six years later, and then on Day 1 planning the assassination of his son Aditya. Ravindran was taken to a secret prison facility at Mahatma Gandhi National Park, and was confronted by Jai Singh Rathod, the man who killed his family. Ravindran pretended to be scared and innocent when questioned by Jai, and Jai attacked him but was restrained by Murad Ali. Shortly after that, the lights went out in the facility and Ravindran was restrained. ]] Jai then learned of Ravindran's true identity, and Ravindran mocked him, saying he had been living right under Jai's nose. Explosions then rang out as Raja Talapathi infiltrated the building, and Ravindran was led towards the south exit. As they exited, Raja and his men intercepted them, killing the prison guards and freeing Ravindran. They took Jai hostage, who told Ravindran that his son Bala was alive and in ATU custody. They left the facility, and Jai told them an ATU team was in pursuit, but a trap left behind wiped out the team. Ravindran ordered Jai to call his chief at the ATU. Ravindran spoke to Mahinder Gill, informing him that he had Jai as a hostage and would not be released if his demands were not met. They made their way to an ambulance where Mani was waiting, and they drove away from the park. On the way, Ravindran told Jai he lost everything in Operation Trishul, and attempted to kill him. Raja stopped him, reminding him that Jai was their only way to get Bala. Ravindran then called Gill and asked to speak to his son, and told Bala that they would be together soon. Ravindran then told Gill that he would trade Bala for Jai. ]] In the ambulance, Jai told Ravindran that his plan would not succeed, but Raja dismissed his concerns. They soon arrived at Ravindran's brother Sivam's house, and Ravindran met Sivam's daughter Radhika, a student of history. Ravindran assured her that one day their names would be written into history. Ravindran changed his clothes and Radhika served him food, and Sivam returned a ring to him. They then began to plan their escape from the country. During their discussion, Jai managed to grab Radhika and hold her at knifepoint. Ravindran responded by shooting her dead, and instructed Raja to get in touch with ATU. He spoke with Gill again, telling him to prepare Bala in a fully equipped ambulance. get to the docks]] When Sivam found his daughter dead, he angrily confronted Ravindran, who shot him dead as well. Veer Singh Rathod then arrived at the house, and Ravindran laughed as Jai shouted for his son. They left in a car and went to the Mazagon Dock. They arrived at the dock and led Veer inside. Raja warned Ravindran to stay as he went to collect Bala. Once Raja had received Bala, Ravindran called Jai and instructed him to get into the car and drive towards Aditya Singhania's hotel. 's death]] Ravindran called him again to explain that the n government froze 1200 crore of their funds and he wanted to speak to Aditya to get the money back. Bala then arrived at the dock and Ravindran greeted him, getting a doctor to see to his wound. The doctor explained his condition was critical, and Bala soon died. Ravindran cried over his son's body, and dismissed his men. Raja reacted angrily to Bala's death, threatening Veer, but Ravindran stopped him from killing the boy. is still alive]] When Ravindran called Jai's phone back he spoke to Aditya, telling him he was happy to hear his voice. He then detonated a bomb concealed in the phone in order to kill the . He watched a news program report Aditya's death, and celebrated with Raja. Jai then called him, offering to trade his own life for Veer's, which Ravindran agreed to. However as they prepared to leave, Veer escaped from captivity and Ravindran ordered his men to find the boy. Just before 11pm, Raja received a call from Divya Singhania, telling them that Aditya was still alive. Ravindran cursed Jai and told Raja to find Veer. Ravindran then called Mathur and ordered him to make his way into Aditya's hotel and kill Aditya. He then called Jai and accused him of lying about Aditya's death, threatening to kill Veer. As Jai pleaded with him, he fired a shot down the phone, faking Veer's execution. He then explained to Raja that the charade would bring Jai to them, and he left the building with Shekhar. However, Jai managed to kill Raja and all of his men. As Ravindran made his escape, he told Rasheed to look out for Raja. As he was driven away, Jai crashed into his car and killed all of his men. He then executed Ravindran by firing on him multiple times. Background information and notes * Ravindran is based on Victor Drazen from the original series. * He appears in flashback footage during . Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)